smallville_cwfandomcom-20200214-history
Lois Lane
(formerly) |birthdate = |status = Alive |residence = *Kent Farm (formerly) *Talon Apartment (formerly) *Star City (formerly) *Her Apartment |family = *Gabe Sullivan (uncle) *Chloe Sullivan (cousin) *Sam Lane (father) *Ella Lane (mother) *Lucy Lane (sister) *Moira Sullivan (aunt) *Clark Kent (husband) *Martha Kent (mother-in-law) *Jonathan Kent (father-in-law) |species = *Human *Zombie (briefly) *Kryptonian (briefly) |gender = Female |haircolor = Blonde |eyecolor = Hazel |job = *Student at Smallville High School (formerly) *Collage Student (formerly) *Barista at the Talon (formerly) *Striper at the Windgate Club (briefly) *Writer/Reporter for the Metropolis Inquisitor (formerly) *Campaign Manager for Martha Kent (formerly) *Writer/Reporter for the Daily Planet *Member of the Justice League |loyalty = *Smallville High School (formerly) **''Smallville Torch'' (formerly) *''Metropolis Inquisitor'' (formerly) *''Daily Planet'' *Justice League **Clark Kent *Martha Kent (formerly) |portrayedby = *Erica Durance *Allison Mack (under a spell) |firstappeared = Crusade |lastappeared = Finale Part 2}} Lois Joanne Lane , breifly known as Chloe Sullivan, is a character on The CW's Smallville. She first appears in the first episode of the fourth season. She is portrayed by starring cast member Erica Durance and had the alter ego Stiletto. History Powers and Abilities Former Powers Abilities *'Physical Prowess:' Lois gets daily exercise by running, swimming, and practicing martial arts. During her many exploits, Lois often demonstrates her above average athleticism. For example, she was able to easily pin Clark Kent while she was under the influence of Isis, even though (powers or no powers) he is much bigger than she is. *'Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' Lois had earned a third-degree black belt in Karate, she could already take down multiple people larger than herself. Lois has been able to hold her own in many fights. Following her first arrival in Smallville, Lois was able to defeat an armed soldier with ease. Lois also would have defeated the deadly assassin Roulette in hand-to-hand combat if Roulette hadn't had put a gun to her head at the last second. She along with Nightwing were able to hold her own against multiple armed men. Lois has proven to be one of the best non-superpowered combatants out there, being able to stand her ground against some of the best hand-to-hand combatants in the world, including the superhero Green Arrow. *'Weapons proficiency:' Lois has been seen firing side arms and sniper rifles with great skill. She also can throw knives with deadly accuracy. *'Expert Investigative Journalist:' Perhaps Lois's greatest gift is her skill in investigative journalism. Despite not acquiring a college degree in journalism, Lois's innate investigative skills have allowed her to rise through the ranks of reporting with tremendous speed. She started working for the Metropolis Inquisitor for a short period of time, but after she wrote an expose on paranormal events, she was asked by an editor to work for The Daily Planet, the most influential news paper in the United States. After only three years of working in the Planet's basement offices, Lois was promoted to the penthouse offices of the Senior Correspondents. Perry White, a former award-winning reporter, said that Lois's skill with investigative journalism will take her to unbelievable heights of success. Lois is now considered the best reporter in The Daily Planet and one of the greatest journalists of her time. She has been able to uncover multiple, large-scale conspiracies throughout the course of her career. For example, she was able to find out Tess was trapped in Lex's mind as an artificial being. Her prodigious investigative skills have also allowed her to gain honorary membership in the Justice League as their investigator. When it comes to investigative reporting, Lois Lane has no equal. *'Military Knowledge:' As a military brat, and daughter of General Sam Lane, Lois is strategic and won't back down easily. Her years of living on different military bases around the world have taught her much about military operations and strategy. Her knowledge of the inner-workings of the military has proven very useful in her investigations, especially when they involve warfare. Whenever Lois is in a combat situation, she uses clever tactics in order to survive. Her most commonly used tactics are distraction, persuasion, and surprise. *'Alcohol Tolerance:' She has an impressive alcohol tolerance, able to drink extensive amounts of alcohol and maintain consciousness. She won a drinking contest with a football player and against Carter Hall . Appearances References Category:Guest Characters Category:Starring Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Season Five Characters Category:Season Six Characters Category:Season Seven Characters Category:Season Eight Characters Category:Season Nine Characters Category:Season Ten Characters Category:Humans